


Chocolaty Distractions

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Studying, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Studying on Halloween night sucks, but at least his adorable girlfriend is having fun at a party.





	Chocolaty Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween fic! This is also inspired by a prompt on damereyconnection. I chose number 21. “Feed me that chocolate I’m busy”.

Poe is sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed with his 11th century history textbook across his lap, random piles of papers scattered around him. He is in his boxers with a hoodie on, his socks long gone as his dog has decided that they are now his toys. He knows he should have started studying earlier for this exam, but autumn is his favourite season and he wanted to spend as much time as possible outside to enjoy the seasonal activities. Also, what kind of teacher puts an exam the day after Halloween. He should be out at a party with his girlfriend right now, drinking alcohol and not his seventh cup of coffee. He has been studying none stop since Monday and now it is Wednesday night and Halloween. He started panicking this morning even if realistically, he knows he’s top of his class and his grade wouldn’t even be that affected by a bad grade. 

Poe looks at the clock on his bedside table and sighs when he sees that it’s only 10h30 and Rey will only be back at the condo around two in the morning. At first, she didn’t want to go to the party without him, but Karé had convinced her to come anyway. She promised him they could have their own little party tomorrow night after his exam and that just reminded him how lucky he his to be with her, not that he could ever forget. Rey truly is the best thing in his life.

Speaking of her, Poe suddenly gets snapped out of his thoughts by the beautiful girl leaning against the doorway of their bedroom.

“You look like a mess,” Rey chuckles, her eyes filled with admiration. “You know, people didn’t believe me when I told them you were staying home to study.”

Poe looks up at her with a soft smile. “I can’t believe I’m actually studying right now myself.” He looks at her, enjoying how is girlfriend had decided to go to a party as a ghost. Well, this morning she realized that she didn’t have a costume, so she took the white sheet of their bed, made three holes in it - two for her arms and one for her head since she had to go to University and actually see - and left the condo after giving him a kiss and telling him that she was going to be back late. 

Now, there she is, looking adorable in a bedsheet with the words “Boo!” written on her cheeks. 

“Why are you home so early, I thought you were going to Snap’s party?” He asks, putting his pencil down on his text book. 

“I was going to go, but I really didn’t want to be there without you,” she responds, playing with the hem of the white sheet. “Parties aren’t fun without you and a night in bed with you sounds better anyway.”

“You are too good to be true sweetheart. Too good,” Poe tells her, making her blush slightly.

Rey pushes of the door frame and removes the white sheet, leaving her in her black long sleeved shirt and black leggings. She walks to the bed and falls face first on the mattress behind Poe. She curls around him, leaning her head on her arm to look at him. Poe smiles at her and goes back to his books.

About five minutes later, Poe hears foil packaging rustling behind him. He turns around again to look at Rey. She’s laying on her back opening a bar of KitKats. He looks beside her and spots a bag that seems to be filled with chocolate bars.

“Where did you get all that candy?” He asks, eying the kitkat that Rey is currently bitting into.

“I stopped by the dollar store before coming back home. I thought we could have our own little Halloween.”

“Uh. Okay.” 

Poe turns back around and goes back to reading about the First Crusade. He is reading about the first Siege of Jerusalem when Rey interrupts him.

“Poe?”

“Yes,” Poe mumbles, still concentrated on what he is reading.

“Would you like some chocolate?”

“I don’t want to get any on my notes. Maybe later,” he sighs. 

“Poe?”

“Mmmh.”

“I bought you some Mars bars. They’re your favourite,” she says her voice a bit high-pitched.

Poe turns around once more and his eyes zero in on the Mars bar that Rey is dangling in front of him. He knows that she’s trying to distract him, her eyes betraying her innocent voice. Poe knows how she wants this conversation to end. He looks back at his studying schedule and decides that honestly, the last things he has to read on the list had been talked about in the two last classes. He also knows most of this by heart and the exam is at two in the afternoon. He could always wake up a bit earlier and finish everything before going to class. So he decides to play her game.

 **“Feed me that chocolate, I’m busy,”** Poe answers with a sad voice. 

Rey sits down beside him and opens the packaging. She puts a chuck of the chocolate in front of his mouth. Poe bites down on it and keeps pretending that he’s reading the text in front of him. He sighs a bit dramatically, turning the pages of the document. He chews the Mars slowly, stretching the time.

“How long have you been studying this,” Rey asks as she peers down at what he’s doing.

“I started the Crusade just after I ate supper,” Poe answers after he swallows.

“Okay, you want another piece?”

Poe nods slowly and Rey puts another piece in front of his mouth. Instead of biting down on in, Poe grabs her wrist with one hand and pushes his school things of his lap with the other. Then, he pulls Rey so she ends up in his lap. She gasps in surprise at his action and puts her knees on either side of his hips. Then, she pops the piece of chocolate in his mouth and laughs when his eyes closes. 

“I really do love Mars bars,” Poe almost moans.

“I know you do, that’s why I bought them.” She kisses the tip of his nose. “Don’t you have an exam to study for?” Rey teases, putting the hood of his hoodie over his head. Only a couple of his curls are out of the hood and against his forehead.

“You know I’m the best, I don’t need to study anymore.”

“You’re gonna wake up earlier to study. I know you Poe Dameron,” she says with a knowing voice and smirks.

“Oops my master plan has been revealed.” Poe pepper kisses on her jaw. 

Rey grabs the hem of his hoodie and pulls it off of him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and leans in to kiss him. His mouth taste like chocolate. His hands a roaming under her shirt, stroking her lower back. Rey puts a hand on the middle of his chest and pushes him down so he’s laying on his back. She pulls her shirt off and leans down to kiss him again. 

Poe’s hands grasp her waist and he flips them around so he’s on top. He grinds down on her and her legs wrap around his waist, locking just over his ass. Since he’s only in his boxer and she still has pants and underwear on, Poe decides to rectify the situation. Soon enough, they are enjoying themselves very much, the history of the 11th century left behind

Poe hears his pencil case fall off the bed, but nothing could make him pull away from Rey. He’s too far gone to hear his textbook hitting the ground or his papers. 

Poe’s enjoying this spooky night more than he thought he would.


End file.
